The Eternal Burden
by Darkshot123
Summary: What Changes a man can also make one, This is what Natsu learns as he watches him fail to save his friends time after time only to find he can't rest peacefully until he saves all of them from this fate. Deciding on four different pairings NaWen NaLu NaMer and NatsuXErza
1. Prologue

**Yeah I know I said I didn** **'t want to make a new story and just finish one of my others first but I just want to make a better one than all my others where I just say what I would love to see and stuff like that so literally this story is just s way to vent everything so I don't mind hate I would love support so you can choose what one you want to give anyway lets get into this.**

 ***The beginning***

How a moment in a mans life can change him… can make him…. and can end him….

How foolish had he been….. he thought that this would work out for him…..

How he couldn't be more wrong.

His Team….His fellow Dragon Slayers….The Allied guilds…

Destroyed….Killed…..annihilated…

That word,the meaning of that word was all Natsu thought he was.

The all mighty fairy tail destroyed.

Now what could he do. He was standing in a pile of fallen comrades.

Erza decapitated… Cana impaled…. Gray Disintigrated….Wendy Drained of blood….. Gildarts missing… Happy hung by his ears to bleed out…. And finnaly Lucy oh how she got the worst of them all she was armless and legless in Natsus's arms dieing from blood loss.

"Natttssuu please." pleaded Lucy as she was slowly and painfully dieing.

"But Lucy your all I have everyone else there.. there dead I can't." cried Natsu as his final opponent stood before him.

"Natsu listen to me the moments we have shared the laughs we have shared and the hardships we have overcome shall always be with you even if we are gone just remember that so please put me out my misery." sobbed Lucy as the pain was becoming worst by the second.

"Ok lucy I will but promise that you will say hi to the others for me." said Natsu as he Drew one of erzas swords from his back he picked up earlier and raised it above his head.

"I will Natsu but don't you visit us to soon either." cried Lucy as she closed her eyes and Natsu took the final swing that killed his best friend Lucy Heartfillia.

It was all his fault to think that his own brother could cause so much misery to him unforgivable unforgettable No redemtion.

Natsu pulled the sword out of lucys chest and stood up shaking with pure rage.

"ZEREF HOW COULD YOU IM GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU AND AFTER IM DONE IM GOING TO SLOWLY BURN YOUR BODY TO ASHES." shouted Natsu as he charged at Zeref franticaly swinging only to no provale.

"Natsu Natsu Natsu my little brother so dissapointing even with all your friends dead you can't take revenge pitaful now I have to kill you and then the world comes next." sighed Zeref as he dodged attack after attack until he coated his fist in death magic and impaled Natsu in the chest with it.

"Now sleep brother and when you wake up prove that you are worth this time." and with that Natsu's world faded and his breathing stopped.

Natsu Dragneel had officailly died.

*Dimension X2*

Light was all he saw, light and trees. His surroundings where familliar yet not it was like he had been here but he did not recognise one bit.

"I'm dead I died by the hand of zeref didn't I?" was what Natsu first thought when he woke up until he heard the voice of a girl and decided to walk over to the sound only to see what looked like the first guild master Mavis Vermillion practising magic. As Natsu began looking around for anyone else he turned to his shoulder where his guild mark should be only to see it was no longer there but instead was a weird looking burn in the shape of a cross with sword tips on the points.

"Well I may aswell go ask what year im in atleast or where I am." sighed Natsu as he walked thorugh the bushes towards Mavis after seeing there was no one around but the two of them.

"Hey Exuse me miss you don't happen to know what year it is do you." sighed Natsu as he walked over towards Mavis startling her.

"uhm yeah it's X686 why?" asked Mavis only to faintly hear the words fairy tail and for him to start walking off."

"Where are you going explain yourself." shouted out Mavis

"I'm going on an adventure for a hundred years or so to vent a lot of anger rage and sadness from out of me." shouted back Natsu as he dissapeared out of sight

"What a weird mysterious man maybe he's going on some cool adventure that will make him find himself." thought Mavis as she continued practicing her magic.

 **Hope you enjoyed this sort of progloge let me know what you thought about it and if I should carry on this story thanks and till next time peace.**


	2. Home

**So second chapter of this story I really didn** **'t like how I ended the last chapter but I'm gona roll with it anyway so I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you're a fan of my other fanfiction on here then I should be uploading a new chapter within a week or two so sorry about the wait I just had to do somethings well anyway hope you enjoy.**

*X784*

It was a cold winters night in the town of magnolia and sitting ontop of a building watching the stars was Natsu Dragneel. It had been a while since he had been in magnolia too long for his liking he wanted to come back in X777 like he originally did but found he shouldn't because he was no longer a kid and wouldn't be the same. Either way he was going to join this year and he had dealyed it to the end because he really wasn't sure on how to see his family again, after seeing them all die aswell.

As he walked towards the guild hall the noticed Mira walking out and locking up for the night.

"Exuse me miss." shouted out Natsu as he approached Mira. Hearing her name being called she turned around to see a man standing there in a black cloak and some sort of scarf around his neck.

"How can I help you?" asked Mira putting the keys back into her pocket and preparing for a fight that could occur.

"I was wondering if you knew anywhere I could eat because I havn't eaten in a good week give or take." chuckled Natsu as his stomach rumbled to prove his point. As Natsu said this Mira lowered her gaurd.

"Yeah there should be a resturant about two blocks from here but its really expensive." sighed Mira as she started walking off home

"Ok thanks miss." shouted out Natsu as she walked away.

When Natsu saw that she was gone he decided to open up the guild doors as she had left them unlocked because he had interuppted her and she must have been really tired. As Natsu entered it looked the same as it always did, this was Natsus home.

As the night progressed Natsu got something to eat from the storage and also got himself a barrel of beer that was probably reserved for cana but realised she didn't need anymore of it.

*7AM*

Natsu had decided to clean up and go to sleep up in the rafters and wait for the day at fairy tial to start and just like he had thought it started off like it always does with fights drinking and all that but then the master came in and said something that Natsu completely forgot about.

"Ok im going to announce the participents in this years S class trials." shouted Makarov and at this decleration Natsu fell off the rafters and went face first into the floor where everyone was standing.

"AH FUCK THAT HURT." shouted Natus as he stood up only to see everyone was looking directly at him readying there Magic.

"Ok so ill be going I'll see all of you guys later." said Natsu as he casualy walked past all of them and out of the guild hall not before getting a glance at Lucy who was running in through the door late who nearly crashed into him but side stepped and carried on walking.

*The day of The S-Class Trials*

So then they have finally arrived here I may aswell wait for something intresting to happen and sit with Mavis at her grave to show my respects. As Natsu arrived at the Grave he teared up a little seeming as he had pretty much seen the rest of Mavis life from when she was with zeref and when she made the guild to the day he first saw her.

There had been something he had been wondering about though was there a this worlds Natsu because if there was that would cause a few problems in his plan.

As he heared the Battles start to commence he felt Gromoire heart start to approach.

"I guess I'll have to help fairy tail out on this one." sighed Natsu as he took off his cloak and lay it down infront of her grave as a memory of him to her.


	3. A Sad AN However a hopeful one to!

**AN- so this is a regretful AN to make but I thought it had to be done and for some of you this may be good news and for some this will be bad news.**

 **So time for the bad news as of now every story will be on hiatus for the coming months however I will one day make a great return.**

 **However for the good news I have not stopped altogether, I am now part of a big project called TheSpartanInitiative and for you who are here for my PJO this is great for you because im not only a creative input but also a grammar beta so head over there if you want a great PJO story to come however for you Highschool DXD fans you might have to wait a couple more months for that destined next chapter (sorry for the wait).**

 **Also more good news like I said earlier in a story I have a YouTube channel and from now on Updates on TheSpartanInitiative/Gaming videos will be posted on there so if you like me as an author I think you will love my channel.**

 **So my channel incase you don't know is Fractured Saber**

 **However if you are into gaming I have a stream on under the title DaddyZ111 so come support me on my new adventures and till next time Thank you and see you later**


End file.
